Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0094: Across the Sky
Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0094: Across The Sky is a manga illustrated by Katsumoku, and officially launched in the December issue of magazine series Gundam Ace. It is succeeded by the Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0096: Last Sun manga series. Story In U.C.0094, a live exercise for the MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai is being carried out in outer space. This mobile suit is equipped the "n_i_t_r_o System" that grants regular pilots the abilities of a Newtype. While the Gundam Delta Kai displays overwhelming power, a side-effect causes the test pilot's personality to become more aggressive. Back on Earth, the Earth Federation Forces aggressor squadron "Raven Corps" arrives at the Federation Forces Mariana base. Brothers Braier and Ing Ryude, who are pilots stationed at Mariana base, participate in a mobile suit mock-combat exercise with the Raven corps. During the exercise, the brothers are attacked by the Raven corps using live ammunition. Piko Altidore, captain of the Raven corps, reveals the object of the attack is the Gundam Delta Kai stored in "Area X" of the Mariana base. During the battle, Ing boards the Gundam Delta Kai to defend the base against the Raven corps' assault. However, the n_i_t_r_o System brings about a berserk state in Ing, causing him to attack both allies and enemies. Piko manages to subdue the Gundam Delta Kai with a pulse grenade and opens a communication line with Ing. After this exchange, Ing seemingly joins the Raven Corps and departs the Mariana base in the Gundam Delta Kai. Chapters Volume 1: *Chapter 00:(First part) *Chapter 00:(Part Two) *Chapter 01: *Chapter 02: *Chapter 02 α: Volume 2 *Chapter 03: *Chapter 04: *Chapter 05: *Chapter 06: *Chapter 07: Volume 3 *Chapter 08: *Chapter 09: *Chapter 10: *Chapter 11: *Chapter 12: Volume 4 *Chapter 13: *Chapter 14: *Chapter 15: *Chapter 16: Characters Earth Federation Forces Mariana Base/Fresberg Corps *Minoru Popp (ﾐﾉﾙ) *Locke Hawker (ロック・ホーカー) *Sophie Lom (ソフィ・ロム) *Braier Ryude (ブレイア・リュード) *Ing Ryude *Martin Murtaugh *Ewan Irondart *Pesco Lingua *Rex Fabio *Chiro Raven Corps *Piko Altidore (ピコ・アルティドール) *Izuru Suga Others *Robin Diez *Bier Quatrieme *Zeftera Neo Zeon *Full Frontal *Luger Lugh *Angelo Sauper *Bath Panselinos *Gothi Hayami *Worklach Benham Zeon Remnants *Taggis *Kaysa *Jiva List of Mechanics Earth Federation Forces/Fresberg Corps Mobile Weapons *MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai :*[Land Combat Type Gundam Delta Kai|MSN-001X[G Land Combat Type Gundam Delta Kai]] *MSN-001A1 Delta Plus *MSA-003 Nemo *RMS-179 GM II *RGM-89 Jegan *RGM-89D Jegan D Type *MSZ-013 Mass Production Type ZZ Gundam *MSR-00100S Hyaku Shiki Kai Mass Production Type *MSZ-007 Mass Production Type Ζ Gundam *RGM-86R Nouvel GM III *RMV-1 Guntank II *MS-06V Zaku Tank Cannon Type Support Unit *Clop-class *C-88 Medea *FF-3 Saberfish Raven Corps *RMS-106 Hizack *AMX-101 Galluss-J *RGM-89D Jegan D Type *D-50C Loto Titans remnants "Devil's Nest" *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-108 Marasai *RMS-154 Barzam *RMS-154 Refined Barzam *RX-110 Gabthley *RX-139 Hambrabi *RX-160 Byarlant *NRX-044 Asshimar *MRX-009 Psyco Gundam *MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II Neo Zeon/"The Sleeves" *AMS-119 Geara Doga [Full Frontal Custom] *AMX-107R Rebawoo Zeon Remnants *YMS-09D Dom Tropical Test Type *MS-06D Zaku Desert Type *MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen Pirates *RGM-89 Jegan *AMS-119 Geara Doga *RGC-80 GM Cannon *MS-09K-2 Dom Cannon *MS-06V Zaku Tank Other Factions *AMS-119 Geara Doga *RMS-099 Rick Dias Gallery Gundam Unicorn Side Story U.C. 0094 Across The Sky - Cover.jpg Gundam Unicorn Side Story U.C. 0094 Across The Sky - Vol.2.jpg Gundam Unicorn Side Story U.C. 0094 Across The Sky - Vol.2 cover.jpg Gundam Unicorn Side Story U.C. 0094 Across The Sky - Vol.3.jpg Gundam Unicorn Side Story U.C. 0094 Across The Sky - Vol.4.jpg.jpg Hiyon Katsuragi 4.jpg Hiyon Katsuragi 5.jpg Hiyon Katsuragi 6.jpg Hiyon Katsuragi 7.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0094 Across The Sky.jpg KIDOU SENSHI GUNDAM UC 0094 ACROSS THE SKY.jpg Across the Sky Eps 02.jpg Across the Sky 347.jpg Across the Sky 374.jpg Across the Sky 359.jpg Across the Sky 371.jpg|Aggressor Squadron U.C. 0094 Across the Sky Cap 4.jpg Piko Alridore Profile.jpg Across the Sky MSZ-013 MSZ-007 MSR-100S RGM-86R.jpg U.C. 0094 Across the Sky Cap 8.jpg Barzam & Refined Barzam 1.jpg Barzam & Refined Barzam 2.jpg Across the Sky sampleImage.jpg Across the Sky characters.jpg References Land Combat Gundam Delta Kai.jpg|MSN-001XG Land Combat Gundam Delta Kai Across the Sky Profile 2.jpg Across the Sky profile 1.jpg Across the Sky profile.jpg Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-120840-3 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-121015-4-C0979 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-121118-2-C0979 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-102227-6-C0979 See Also *''Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0096: Last Sun'' External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=321305000382 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/acrossthesky.htm *MAHQ